Resolutions and New Beginnings
by aurghhh
Summary: Emily and Paige spend New Year's with Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Caleb.


**A/N:** This is my new year's story, set just after "Comfort and Joy". Departs a little from cannon, but in a good way.

* * *

><p>Aria and Paige came in, carrying the drinks.<p>

"Here we go everyone," Aria announced. "My own special recipe."

They distributed the glasses, and soon everyone was sitting in a tight circle, drink in hand. Emily was leaning back on Paige, while Hanna and Caleb were snuggled up together.

"OK, let's have a toast," Spencer said. "To the old year!"

"The old year sucked," Hanna protested. "To friends!"

"To friends," everyone repeated.

There were parties on that night, fireworks in the park, but they all just wanted a night with friends and drinks, a night to enjoy together.

"So what are everyone's New Year's Resolutions?" Hanna asked.

"Isn't it supposed to be bad luck if you tell people?" Aria asked.

"It's actually the opposite," Spencer responded. "You're more likely to keep a resolution at any time of year if you let someone else know about it. It's a form of commitment."

"You better go first then," Aria suggested.

"OK then," Spencer began. "My resolutions are…"

"To know everything," Aria interrupted.

"To be right about everything," Hanna added.

"To win everything," Emily suggested.

"Hey, is this 'Pick on Spencer' night?" Spencer asked, trying to be angry, but also trying not to laugh.

"It's only because we love you," Hanna assured her.

"And we're right aren't we?" Aria asked.

"Well, I'd just like to thank the two people in the room who have the good manners not to be joining in right now," Spencer said.

"That's OK," said Caleb.

"It's actually just because we're afraid of you," Paige explained.

"True," confirmed Caleb.

"OK then," Spencer announced. "My one and only resolution this year is to kill you all in your sleep."

"It's specific and achievable," Paige said. "I like it."

"Aria's next," Hanna said.

"Um, I don't really have anything," Aria replied. "I mean, there are some books I want to read…"

"Boring!" Hanna said.

"…and maybe try to go somewhere with my photography," Aria continued.

"Go where?" Hanna asked.

"Figuratively speaking," Aria explained. "I really think this is something I'd like to do."

"Then you should," said Emily. "You've got a good eye."

"You're a bit biased," Aria responded. "But I want to give it a try."

"I'm not biased," Emily insisted. "She's good isn't she?"

Everyone agreed.

"See, it's unanimous," Emily said. "And that was a completely scientific survey, of course."

"Of course," agreed Aria. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, why are we all being nice to her when you all picked on me?" Spencer asked.

"OK, who thinks Spencer is fantastic?" Hanna asked.

They all agreed, again.

"There you go," Hanna said.

Spencer just smiled.

"My turn?" asked Caleb.

"Yep," replied Hanna.

"OK, next year I'm going to play more video games," Caleb said.

"Yeah!" Paige cheered, holding her hand up. Caleb quickly responded with a high-five.

"Wait, do these two both play?" Spencer asked.

Hanna and Emily nodded in unison, with a look of resignation.

"Together?" Aria asked

Hanna and Emily kept nodding.

"Now Caleb I can understand, but Paige, you're supposed to be an athlete," Spencer protested. "You should be out exercising, not sitting around in front of a game console."

"If you're just sitting around you're not playing properly," Paige replied. "It's great exercise."

"So apart from video games, what do you want to do?" Aria asked Caleb.

"Why would I need anything else?" Caleb asked back.

"OK Hanna, your turn," Spencer said.

"Oh, I don't make resolutions," Hanna said. "They're stupid. Nobody ever does them anyway."

"Wait, you were the one who brought this up in the first place," Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Hanna responded.

"So, if they're so stupid why ask?" Spencer ask.

"I wanted to hear what you all said," Hanna replied. "It's fun."

"OK then, Paige's turn," Spencer said. "Apart from video games."

"She's probably got swimming times to beat and all that," Hanna suggested.

"Yeah," Paige suggested. "I want to get at least half a second off my time for the 100, sort out my kick at the start of the race, and try out butterfly again. I've got a new training schedule and I've set up a chart with incentives for…"

"Now you're getting swim nerd on us Paige," Hanna interrupted.

"Oh, sorry," Paige said.

"Hanna," Emily said, in the exasperated tone she saved for Hanna.

"Hey look, I'm sure this is exciting for you guys, but all we understand is if you win or not," Hanna explained.

Emily just rolled her eyes in response.

"That's about it then," Paige concluded.

"Well, I'll spare Hanna my swimming goals," Emily began. "But I also want to do more volunteer work."

"Where were you thinking?" Aria asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Emily replied. "Something local would be good though."

"Anything else?" Hanna asked.

"That's it," Emily replied.

"Come on, Em," Hanna said. "You left out the best one."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"You know," Hanna replied, pausing for a moment but getting nothing other than a confused look from Emily. "You were saying the other day how you and Paige were going to try…"

"Hanna!" Emily forcefully interrupted, as a look of realization came over her face.

"What?" Hanna asked.

Emily just glared at her.

"Oh, was that something I wasn't supposed to tell everyone?" Hanna asked.

Emily nodded.

"Hey, you should have said," Hanna protested.

"I thought it would have been fairly obvious," Emily responded.

"Was this…" Paige whispered in Emily's ear.

"I'm sorry," Emily replied.

"Oh," Paige said.

"OK! So, moving right along," Spencer said, stepping in.

"I don't think we need to," Aria protested. "You can tell us, Em."

Emily gave no response, so Hanna jumped in.

"Em and Paige thought it might be fun to…" Hanna began.

"Hanna!" Emily interjected again.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it," Hanna insisted. "I think the shop in town sells…"

"Shut up, Hanna!" Emily demanded.

Hanna gave her an impish grin.

"Fucking fuck fuck," Emily muttered under her breath.

"Hey Em, that was _good_," Paige said, relaxing a little now.

"It's OK, Em, you don't have to tell us," Aria said. "Just, um, you know, have fun the two of you."

"Yeah," agreed Hanna. "You should make a video."

Emily glared at Hanna as if she wished her eyes were death rays, but Hanna was just chuckling to herself.

"Paige is just sitting there quietly," Spencer observed. "Half mortified, half got her swag on."

"Oh look!" Hanna exclaimed. "They're both blushing. That's so cute."

"Be careful, Hanna," Emily said sternly. "Two can play that game."

"Hey, I'm just teasing," Hanna responded.

"I know," Emily said. "But, um, have you and Caleb been for any nice walks in the park recently?"

"Emily Fields!" Hanna exclaimed. "You wouldn't!"

"Hey, I'm just teasing," Emily said, mimicking Hanna's voice.

"Keep going guys," Spencer said. "We're enjoying this."

"Yeah," Aria agreed. "I should have brought some popcorn."

* * *

><p>"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"<p>

Everyone cheered and let off party poppers. Hanna's almost hit Emily in the face, but she managed to avoid it.

Emily grabbed Paige and put her arms around her.

"Happy New Year, beautiful," Emily said.

"Happy New Year, gorgeous," Paige replied.

As they kissed, Emily couldn't help herself. She ran her hand through Paige's hair and kissed her passionately. It felt good too. She could feel Paige's surprise, but Paige wasn't pulling away.

Soon Emily felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey guys, save that for later." It was Hanna.

Emily pulled away from the kiss, but flashed Paige a quick grin before turning to Hanna.

"Happy New Year, Han," Emily said.

"Hey, Happy New Year, babe," Hanna replied, and they quickly kissed.

Emily wished everyone a Happy New Year in turn, but as they were all doing this the sound of fireworks came from outside.

"Hey, let's go!" Hanna said excitedly, almost running out the back door, the rest of them following.

From the back yard they could see the fireworks in town. Hanna was almost bouncing up and down with excitement. Emily and Paige stood, arm in arm, watching the sky fill with color.

After a few minutes, Emily discreetly led Paige by the hand away from the others, who were still being dazzled by the display. She leaned against the wall of the house, and smiled as she pulled Paige towards her.

"Now where were we?" Emily whispered, and they resumed kissing. Paige put her arms around Emily waist and leaned into the kiss, while Emily gently placed a hand on Paige's cheek.

Soon Emily was giggling though, and despite her best efforts they had to take a break.

"What's so funny?" Paige asked, barely able to keep a straight face herself.

"Nothing," Emily explained, chuckling harder now. "I'm just pleasantly tipsy and for some reason the fireworks are really funny."

"OK then," said Paige, putting on her serious face that Emily found so adorable. "Just concentrate on not laughing."

That was too much, and Emily's chuckles were now becoming cackles.

"Em, this is serious," Paige said in her best deadpan voice. "You have to stop laughing."

Emily lost all composure now as waves of laughter came over her. Her legs collapsed under her, but fortunately Paige was there to hold her up.

The others had noticed now, though.

"That is not the noise I expected from you two," Spencer called, "but I'm not going to ask."

"It's OK," Paige called back. "Emily's just drunk again."

"I am not _drunk_!" Emily insisted.

"Spoken like a true drunk person," Paige countered.

"OK, that's it," Emily said, grabbing Paige by the face, pulling her in and forcefully kissing her. Paige tasted like the cocktails they'd all been drinking all night, or maybe it was just Emily. In any case it didn't matter, her mouth tasted sweet and was making Emily slightly delirious. Emily kept kissing, pulling Paige in closer, enveloping Paige's mouth in her own.

"Umph!"

The sound came from Paige. Emily suddenly realized how hard she was kissing Paige and let go.

"Sorry," Paige said, and Emily immediately felt bad.

"No, I'm sorry," Emily said. "I got a bit carried away. Are you OK?"

"You just bit my lip a little," Paige explained. "But not in a good way."

"Sorry," Emily said again.

"It's OK," said Paige, rubbing her mouth. "I must remember to tease you more often, though."

"Well, we did say…" Emily reminded her.

"Indeed we did," Paige responded.

"How's your lip?" Emily asked.

"Almost there," Paige replied.

"Maybe I could kiss it better," Emily suggested.

Paige smiled, obviously pleased with the idea. She tilted her head back a little, opened her mouth slightly and pointed to her lower lip, just to the left of centre.

Emily leaned forward and very gently pressed her lips against Paige's lower lip. She slowly drew it into her mouth, then let go, and lightly ran the tip of her tongue along Page's lip. She felt Paige shudder a little as she did, so she did it again, but this time she pressed her tongue more firmly along the length of Paige's lower lip, then along her upper lip.

"If you need a room, we've got a spare one upstairs," Spencer called.

Emily pulled back, but Paige was remained still for a moment, eyes closed, a look of bliss on her face.

"Hey, we moved to a discreet distance, so don't look if you don't want to see," Emily called back.

The fireworks had stopped now, Paige was opening her eyes like she was waking up from a particularly pleasant dream, and the other were laughing about something.

"Have I told you that I love you recently?" Emily asked.

"Ah…" Paige said, pausing in mock thought for a moment. "I believe you have, but feel free to tell me again."

"OK then, I love you, Paige," Emily said.

"I love you too, Em," Paige replied.

"This year," Emily began. "This is it. We're going to do it."

"We are," Paige agreed.

"This time next year, we'll be living on the other side of the country," Emily said.

"Yep," Paige said.

"This will be it," Emily said. "Finally leaving this town. Getting out Rosewood, like I've always dreamed."

"A ha," Paige responded.

"I am so freaking nervous," Emily said. Her heart was racing now, even just thinking about it.

"Me too," Paige said. "Terrified, actually."

"This is good though, isn't it?" Emily said.

She wanted more than anything for Paige to reassure her now. Ever since they had decided to go Emily had been happy. After all, how could she not be. This was the beginning of a future she had hoped for but for so long couldn't imagine. A future with Paige. A future together.

But at the same time, Emily was scared. After all she had been through in Rosewood, it seemed strange to be scared of leaving, but however bad things had been in her home town, it had still been her home, and she had always had three friends she could share everything with.

Setting off, across the country, into a strange place, an unknowable future, scared Emily despite everything. She knew it probably scared Paige too, but Paige was so strong. Emily had learned something in the last few years, though. She had learned that she was strong too. People had told her she was weak, and even the people she cared about had treated her as if she was fragile, meek, in need of protection. Now Emily knew better. She almost felt guilty thinking it, like it was a conceit, but it wasn't, it was a necessity.

Emily knew they could do this together. Somehow it felt like that's what life had planned for her. That she and Paige were always meant to do this. Together.

"If we _weren't_ nervous now, I'd be worried," Paige said. "That would mean we weren't aiming high enough."

"Yeah," Emily said, and she realized it was so true. They could have chosen an easier path, but that would have meant leaving her dreams behind.

She just gazed at Paige for a moment. That face. Those eyes. Paige was blushing a little now, but she was used to Emily getting like this.

"Thank you," said Emily.

"What for?" Paige asked.

"For giving me a hope which I never thought I'd have," Emily replied. "A hope that my dreams could be real."

Paige looked down. She did that less often these days, but Emily still found it adorable.

"Hey guys, come over here!" Hanna called out excitedly.

Emily and Paige looked in each other's eyes, sharing one more moment of anticipation for what was ahead of them. But even with this future beckoning, it wasn't quite time to leave their old life behind. Hand in hand, they walked over to where their friends were sitting, waiting for them.


End file.
